Die Another Day
Die Another Day is the twentieth spy film in the James Bond series, and the fourth and last film to star Pierce Brosnan as the fictional MI6 agent James Bond. The film follows Bond as he leads a mission to North Korea, during which he is betrayed and, after seemingly killing a rogue North Korean colonel, is captured and imprisoned. More than a year later Bond is released as part of a prisoner exchange. Surmising that someone within the British government betrayed him, he attempts to earn redemption by tracking down his betrayer and killing a North Korean agent he believes was involved in his torture. Plot James Bond infiltrates a North Korean military base, where Colonel Tan-Sun Moon is illegally trading weapons for African conflict diamonds. After Moon's assistant Zao discovers that Bond is a British agent, the colonel attempts to kill Bond and a hovercraft chase ensues, which ends with Moon's apparent death. Bond survives, but is captured by North Korean soldiers and imprisoned by the Colonel's father, General Moon. After 14 months of captivity and torture, Bond is traded for Zao in a prisoner exchange. He is sedated and taken to meet M, who informs him that his status as a 00 Agent is suspended under suspicion of having leaked information under duress. Bond is convinced that he has been set up by a double agent in the British government and decides to avenge his betrayal. After escaping from the custody of MI6, he travels to Hong Kong, where he learns from a Chinese agent that Zao is in Cuba. In Havana Bond meets NSA agent Giacinta 'Jinx' Johnson and follows her to a gene therapy clinic, where patients can have their appearances altered through DNA restructuring. Bond locates Zao inside the clinic and attempts to kill him, but Zao escapes. He leaves behind a pendant which leads Bond to a cache of diamonds, identified as conflict diamonds, but bearing the crest of the company owned by British billionaire Gustav Graves. At Blades Club in London Bond meets Graves, along with his assistant Miranda Frost, who is also an undercover MI6 agent. After a fencing exercise, Bond is invited by Graves to Iceland for a scientific demonstration. Shortly afterwards, M restores Bond's Double-0 status and offers assistance in the investigation. At his ice palace in Iceland Graves unveils a new orbital mirror satellite, "Icarus", which is able to focus solar energy on a small area and provide year-round sunshine for crop development. During the night, Jinx infiltrates Graves' command centre, but is captured by Zao. Bond rescues her and later discovers that Colonel Moon is still alive. Moon has used the gene therapy technology to change his appearance, assuming the identity of Gustav Graves. Bond confronts Graves, but Frost arrives to reveal herself as the traitor who betrayed Bond in North Korea, forcing 007 to escape from Graves' facility. Bond then returns in his Aston Martin Vanquish to rescue Jinx, who has been captured once again. Zao pursues him in his own vehicle, both cars driving inside the rapidly melting ice palace. Bond kills Zao by shooting an ice chandelier onto him, and then revives Jinx after she has drowned. Bond and Jinx pursue Graves and Frost to the Korean peninsula and stow away on Graves' cargo plane. Graves reveals his true identity to his father, and the purpose of the Icarus satellite: to cut a path through the Korean Demilitarized Zone with concentrated sunlight, allowing North Korean troops to invade South Korea and reunite the countries by force. Horrified, General Moon tries to stop the plan, but he is murdered by his own son. Bond attempts to shoot Graves but he is prevented by one of the soldiers on board. In their struggle, a gunshot pierces the fuselage, causing the plane to descend rapidly. Bond engages Graves in a fist fight, and Jinx attempts to regain control of the plane. Frost attacks Jinx, forcing her to defend herself in a sword duel. After the plane passes through the Icarus beam and is further damaged, Jinx kills Frost. Graves attempts to escape by parachute, but Bond opens the parachute, causing Graves to be pulled out of the plane and into one of its engines, killing him and disabling the Icarus beam. Bond and Jinx then escape from the disintegrating plane in a helicopter from the cargo hold, carrying away Graves' stash of diamonds in the process. Cast James Bond (GoldenEye).jpg|James Bond (Pierce Brosnan) Skyfall - M attends a public hearing to defend her tenure.jpg|M (Judi Dench) Miss Moneypenny (Naomie Harris) - Profile.jpg|Miss Moneypenny (Samantha Bond) Q (John Cleese) - Profile.png|Q (John Cleese) Graves.png|Gustav Graves (Toby Stephens & Will Yun Lee) Jinx (Halle Berry) - Profile.jpg|Jinx (Halle Berry) Miranda Frost (Rosamund Pike) - Profile.jpg|Miranda Frost (Rosamund Pike) Zao.png|Zao (Rick Yune) Charles Robinson (Profile).png|Charles Robinson (Colin Salmon) General Moon (Kenneth Tsang) - Profile.jpg|General Moon (Kenneth Tsang) Kil.png|Mr. Kil (Lawrence Makoare) Mr. Krug (Ian Pirie) - Profile.jpg|Mr. Krug (Ian Pirie) Peaceful Fountains (Rachel Grant) - Profile.jpg|Peaceful Fountains of Desire (Rachel Grant) Raoul Profile.png|Raoul (Emilio Echevarría) Mr. Chang - Profile.png|Mr. Chang (Ho Yi) Van Bierk (Mark Dymond) - Profile.jpg|Van Bierk (Mark Dymond) Vlad.jpg|Vlad (Mikhail Gorevoy) Verity (Madonna) - Profile.jpg|Verity (Madonna) *Pierce Brosnan as James Bond 007, an MI6 agent. *Halle Berry as Giacinta 'Jinx' Johnson, an NSA agent. *Toby Stephens as Gustav Graves, a British entrepreneur, alter ego of Colonel Moon. *Rosamund Pike as Miranda Frost, undercover MI6 agent and double agent. *Rick Yune as Zao, a North Korean terrorist, formerly working for Moon. *Judi Dench as M, the head of MI6. *Will Yun Lee as Colonel Moon, a rogue North Korean army colonel, later uses his alter ego. *Kenneth Tsang as General Moon, Colonel Moon's father. *John Cleese as Q, MI6's quartermaster and armourer. *Colin Salmon as Charles Robinson, one of M's ranking MI6 staff. *Ho Yi as the Hotel manager and Chinese special agent Mr. Chang. In early drafts of the script, it was Wai Lin (Michelle Yeoh) who aided Bond in Hong Kong, but the idea fell through and Chang was created to replace her. *Rachel Grant as Peaceful Fountains of Desire, a Chinese agent working for Mr. Chang, undercover as a masseuse. *Emilio Echevarría as Raoul, the manager of a Havana cigar factory, and a British sleeper. *Samantha Bond as Miss Moneypenny, M's secretary. *Michael Gorevoy as Vladimir Popov, Gustav Graves' personal scientist *Lawrence Makoare as Mr. Kil, one of Gustav Graves' henchmen. *Michael Madsen as Damian Falco, Jinx's superior in the NSA. *Joaquin Martinez as an elderly cigar factory worker *Madonna as Verity (cameo) Images Die Another Day.00001.jpg Die Another Day.00002.jpg Die Another Day.00003.jpg Die Another Day.00004.jpg Die Another Day.00005.jpg Die Another Day.00006.jpg Die Another Day.00007.jpg Die Another Day.00008.jpg Die Another Day.00009.jpg Die Another Day.00010.jpg Die Another Day.00011.jpg Die Another Day.00012.jpg Die Another Day.00013.jpg Die Another Day.00014.jpg Die Another Day.00015.jpg Die Another Day.00016.jpg Die Another Day.00017.jpg Die Another Day.00018.jpg Die Another Day.00019.jpg Die Another Day.00020.jpg External links * Category:Films Category:2002 release Category:James Bond series Category:Pierce Brosnan films Category:Judi Dench films Category:Action Films Category:Rated PG-13 films